mas alla de las estrellas
by Andreita Kou
Summary: la vida de una reina se vera perjudicada por la perdida de un gran amor, por lo tanto todo sera distinto a lo que para ella era el futuro anhelado, la estrella que siempre la acompañara tendra que lidiar para lograr que su amor sea eterno. Idea original de UNA SEÑAL DEL DESTINO.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO UNO**_

 _ **COMIENZAN LAS MALAS NOTICIAS**_

Después de la trágica batalla con el enemigo la reina Serenity se enteraba de una buena noticia que aparentemente le cambiaria la vida a ella y a su amado esposo el rey Endymion.

\- ¿Qué sucede, porque tienes esa cara de felicidad?

-La verdad Serena es que me preocupaste demasiado después de que te desmayaras hace unos días?

-¿Encontraste la razón?

-Si...solo es un mareo tipico en tu estado, estas embarazada.

-¿Qué?¿Quieres decir que tendremos a Rini pronto?

-Asi es, que bueno que pude protegerte de todos los peligros que hubieron dias atrás.

-¿Algo no anda bien? porque ese tono de voz me lo dice.

-Tranquilizate mi reina, no es nada de lo que crees, lo importante es que tu estas bien y que pronto tendremos a nuestra hija.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si cariño, no te preocupes.-Le beso y se marcho a la oficina ya que debia hacer muchas cosas, en especial algo antes de que le ocurriera algo a el.

-Venus debes ir pronto a entregar esta carta a la reina de Tankei en Kinmoku.

-¿A que se debe eso majestad?

-No es de tu incumbecia, solo hazme ese favor y no se te ocurra abrir esa carta, es una orde Venus.

-De acuerdo majestad, hare lo que me diga, le prometo que no me implicare en eso.

-Espero que sea verdad, ya que eres la lider de las sailors.

-Si señor.-Se marcho notando que este tenia una mirada que la hizo sentirse un poco mal.

:::

Plut llego a la habitacion de la reina viendo que esta se sentia un poco indispuesta a pesar de la gran noticia de su embarazo.

-¿Ya lo sabes verdad?

-Asi es majestad, el rey Endymion esta muy feliz con la llegada de Rini.

-Si eso creo, aunque me da la impresión de que algo le sucede.

-No creo que sea nada malo, sabe que el esta ultimamente ocupado pero siempre esta pendiente de ti.

-¿Plut, tu estas enamorada de el no es asi?

-¿Qué ha dicho majestad?

-Escuche que una vez te enamoraste de alguien de un mundo distinto al tuyo y que por tu obligacion de sailor se separaron.

-Bueno majestad, eso que dice fue hace ya muchisimos eones de años atrás, pero le aseguro que el la quiere demasiado a usted.

-Sin embargo si llegase a ocurrirme algo a mi, quiero que sepas que estaria feliz de que tu fueras la persona con la que pasara el resto de sus dias, mereces ser feliz con el.

-Majestad no diga eso ni bromeando.

-Solo lo digo por si alguna vez estoy en peligro y no hay nada que hacer, sabes que aparte de Endymion amo a otra persona.

-Fighter o Seiya.

-Si. Desearia que el estuviera aquí, pero seguro Endymion no soportaria su presencia.

-¿Acaso el sabe que usted lo ama?

-Se lo he dicho en varias ocaciones, no he podido ocultarselo, pero aun asi estamos juntos porque sabe que no puedo vivir sin el, tambien nuestra relacion es parte fundamental de que el universo no cambie la felicidad que tenemos.

-Es usted muy fuerte y valerosa majestad.

-Por eso es que te quiero mucho Plut.

:::

:::

Kinmoku

 _Escribo esta carta para informarle que por mi estado de salud no podre viajar personalmente, hace unos años atrás tuvimos una batalla demasiado fuerte que dejo secuelas irreparables en mi cuerpo y tuve mas opcion que recurrir a usted Reina Kakyuu, por favor permita que Seiya Kou o mejor dicho Sailor Figther este en la tierra en cuanto yo muera, me sentiría muy feliz si acepta aquella solicitud._

 _Posdata: Que este secreto quede entre usted y yo, nisiquiera mi enviada Venus puede saber ni una sola palabra de este comunicado._

 _Kakyuu estaba anonadada con aquella confesion del rey, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer una a una, en verdad le dolia._

 _Venus llego en compañía de Healer algo distantes puesto debian ocultar que tenian un romance desde ese momento, la chica en cuanto lo vio al llegar al palacio hizo que Maker le entregara la carta a su reina, con la excusa de que ella se iria a ver el planeta con la platinada, cosa que hicieron con algo mas._

 _-¿Sucede algo majestad?-Healer dijo al ver que simplemente se quedaba fuera de si._

 _-No es nada, estoy feliz de que el rey Endymion me haya colaborado con algunas cosas que necesite hace unos dias._

 _-¿Qué favor es majestad?-Venus_

 _-Quiero visitar la tierra_

 _-¿Ese era todo el misterio?_  
 _-Si, no puedo llegar a un planeta sin el permiso de sus gobernantes._

 _-¿Entonces iremos a la tierra?-Healer_

 _-Asi es._

 _-¿Qué sucederá con Figther si se entera?_

 _-Ella debe saberlo porque también ira._

 _-¿Qué?-Venus y Healer quedaron impresionadas_

N/A

Si ya se, no he terminado los otros pero no pude evitar publicar esta historia que me tenia la cabeza que explotaba, es algo que llevaba desde que comenzo es fic, de hecho esto era algo de la idea original de ese.

Espero les guste y no me den tanto tomatazo por lo corto que sera cada capitulo, pero les aseguro que no sere tan cruel XD o

si?


	2. Chapter 2

**Confesion**

Serena estaba en jardín junto con Luna, con quien disfrutaba una linda mañana, ya su vientre empezaba a notarse y esto la tenía muy emocionada, mientras que el rey Endymion luchaba por no demostrarle debilidad a su reina, todas las mañanas pedía estar a solas en su sala de investigaciones, pero siempre se frustraba por saber que no le quedaba tiempo para ver a su hija.

\- ¿Señor Endymion está bien? -Setsuna toco a la puerta

\- ¿Qué quieres Plut?-Dijo un poco enfurecido

-Vengo a informarle que la futura reina Kakyuu ha llegado.

Endymion abrió la puerta muy serio

\- ¿Como que esta aquì?

-Si majestad, vino con sus sailor star lights y me pidio que tuvieran una junta de emergencia y usted me dijo que solo lo llamara si era algo importante.

-¿La reina sabe esto?

-No, esta en el jardin del costado.

-Entonces ire a buscarla, asegurate que las starlights vayan a una buena habitacion-No pudo articular mas palabras cuando un dolor en su pecho le agobio.

-Que le sucede majestad

-No es nada, por favor no le digas nada de esto a Serena.

-Me preocupa eso alteza

-Ya te dije que no es nada serio Setsuna

La peli verde se asusto con su grito y se alejo un poco.

-Perdomeme majestad- Plut se arrodillo pidiendole perdon.

-No hagas eso, solo que no deseo que me veas debil-Se arrodillo ante ella tomandole la mano besandola tan cariñosamente y sonriendole.

-Yo- La guardiana del tiempo no sabia como reaccionar ante la actitud del rey.

-Es hora que resuelva algunos asuntos ¿de acuerdo?

-Si majestad

-Recuerda que no debes decir nada de esto a Serena y mucho menos en su estado.-Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse no perdiendo la mirada de este.

-Lo prometo alteza

Se marcho solo mientras que la guardiana se quedo un poco adolorida por su amor secreto.

Mas alla de las estrellas

Serena estaba a punto de entrar a su habitacion para descansar, cuando Venus llego muy agitada llamandola.

-¿Que sucede?-Dijo confundida.

-Es que debo darte una gran noticia, Seiya esta aqui.

-¿Dijiste Seiya?

-Si, acaba de llegar con sus compañeras y la reina Kakyuu

-No comprendo porque estan aqui.

-Quiza es por la carta que lleve a su planeta hace unos dias.

-¿Una carta?

En ese instante las dos rubias notaron que el chico de pelo asabache se acerco.

-Sera mejor que te deje sola por un rato majestad.

-¿Venus?-Dijo muy nerviosa, pero su sailor se dio a la fuga.

Serena simplemente lo vio muy ruborizada igual que ella, se acercaron hasta quedar tan cerca que sus miradas delataban todo el amor que se sentian.

-Hola majestad.-Este se arrodillo ante ella con mucho respeto.

-Por favor no hagas eso, eres una persona especial para mi.

-Solo estoy mostrandole respeto a la mas hermosa soberana de este planeta.

-Seiya...-Serena se ruborizo

Seiya la abrazo fuertemente y fue cuando noto que estaba embarazada, la miro que tenia una mirada de alegria

-Si Seiya, estoy embarazada, eres la primera persona fuera de este mundo al que se lo digo, ella era la razon por la que no pude corresponderte.

-¿Ya sabias de ella?

-Si, ella fue a mi pasado y nos conto todo esto.

-Entonces no merezco destruir tu vida con mis tontas palabras ya que viviras feliz con el, ¿Eres feliz no es asi?

-Si, no lo puedo negar

Seiya se dio la vuelta.

-Cuando estuve a tu lado me enamore totalmente de ti, por tus tonterias y crei por tus señales que te gustaba tambie, pero estaba equivocado, asi que voy a irme de aqui, voy a desaparecer de tu vida para siempre, pero siempre recuerda que hubo alguien mas a quien le interesaste mas que por el destino de tu pasado.

Seiya tomo fuerzas y se marcho -Ni siquiera se si lograre volver a ser el mismo chico de antes de conocerte, lo siento muchisimo, adios...cuidate.

-No! Se el de antes, hablando sin parar, riendo y siendo fiel a ti mismo, vuelve a ser el que eres, he sufrido tanto desde el dia que dijiste que te irias senti tanto dolor y crei que al verte partir aquel dia, ya no volveria sufrir, pero me equivoque, aunque escondi mis sentimientos, te confieso que me gustabas desde aquel dia que me invitaste a salir, me gustabas demasiado y no paraba de pensar en ti.

Seiya se dio vuelta viendola llorar- Aun estando casada con el, te confieso que eso aun no ha cambiado.

Seiya no sabia ni que decir al verla- Vuelve a ser el que eras y sigue tu camino, olvidate de todo lo que paso. Solo olvidate de mi, yo hare lo mismo y saldre.

Seiya se acerco mirandola, le limpio las lagrimas.

-Ahora lo veo de nuevo.

-¿Que?

-Aquel hermoso resplandor que crei perdido en esta nueva tu.

Y sin dudarlo Seiya la beso con tanta pasion y dulzura que tanto habia deseado.

::::::  
::::::

Kakyuu y Endymion habian entrado a la sala de reuniones del palacio, nadie tenia permitido acercarse a ese lugar, pues lo que hablarian era confidencial

-¿Podrias decirme porque viniste ahora con tus sailors?

-Es que quise venir a preguntarle el porque de esa carta.

-Te lo explique bien, en cuanto muera podra venir a cuidar de ella.

-Pero porque piensa que va a morir.

-El dia en que nos atacaron, Serena estaba asustada y debastada porque extrañaba a ese hombre.

-¿Fighter?

-Si, discutio conmigo que necesitaba aunque sea un tiempo con el para contarle que lo amaba, se iba a marchar pero sucedio que hubieron invasores y por protegerla me lastimaron.

-¿Y ella?

-Por suerte se desmayo y envie a sus guardianas a que la refugiaran en un lugar del palacio, despues me di cuenta que estaba embarazada y se olvido de huir.

-Me alegra que esten esperando un hijo.

-Es mas que todo por eso, que mi hija y Serena merecen tener una vida tranquila en cuanto yo deje este mundo.

-Rey Endymion.

-No soy nada comparado al lado de Seiya, siempre la protegio y es digno del amor que Serena le tiene.

-Eso lo entiendo, no hay dia en que el este pensando en ella.

-Entonces debes dejarlo venir aqui el dia que muera, prometemelo Kakyuu.

-De acuerdo.


	3. Quedate a mi lado

QUEDATE A MI LADO

Despues de unos largos meses de espera, la pequeña Rini llegaba al mundo.

Serena estaba feliz de tenerla ya en sus brazos.

Endymion por su parte lloraba lagrimas de felicidad de al menos tenerla en sus brazos antes de su muerte.

-Me alegro que este bien nuestra hija.

-Aunque lo nuestro no este bien, le daremos todo el amor que siempre recibio para que no le suceda nada.

-Tienes razon, ¿Lo vas a ver para decirle?

-Hace mucho que no hablo con el, esta muy ocupado en su mision con Kakyuu.

-Claro, yo tambien tengo algunos asuntos que resolver.

-¿Asuntos que resolver?

-Si, cosas sin importancia Serena, no te preocupes.

-Me quedare tranquila si tu lo dices.

La bebe comenzo a llorar y serena no tuvo de otra que tratar de calmarla mientras veia que Endymion se marchaba.

-Ya mi bebe, todo esta bien mi amor.

-¿Como podre decirle a Serena que pronto dejare este mundo por culpa de este mal en mi cuerpo.

Endymion se sentia impotente y solo la escucho cantandole a la pequeña que ya estaba tranquila.

KINMOKU

-Su majestad, las chicas dijeron que solicitaba mi presencia.

-Asi es Fighter, he visto que ultimamente estas un poco deprimida.

-No es nada de eso majestad.

-No quiero que me mientas por favor, ¿es por la reina de Tokio de crystal verdad?

-Yo...si,a he visto en varias ocasiones desde que fuimos de improviso a la tierra, pero ultimamente no he podido contactarla.

-Entonces no tenia duda, ¿Acaso no sabes la razon?

-¿Usted sabe algo majestad? ¿Ella esta bien?

-Si, me llego un mensaje en el que me informan que acaba de tener a su hija.

-¿Esa seria la razon por la que no me contactaba?

-Quizas, porque no lo intentas esta vez.

-Pero alteza.

-Descuida no sucedera nada si la visitas.

Seiya salio de aquel lugar hacia el hermoso prado de flores doradas.

Serena que arrullaba a su bebe cuando vio que su habitacion desaparecia dejando ver un hermoso jardin de flores doradas donde estaba su querida estrella.

-Seiya.

-Neo Reina Serena.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no me dices como antes.

-Es que eres tan hermosa que me siento inferior a ti y mas cuando no me permitiste las veces pasadas verte.

-Lo que sucede es que estuve un poco delicada con el embarazo que no queria que eso afectara a mi bebe.

-Eso pense, pero cuando la reina Kakyuu me dijo que ya habias dado a luz me emocione y no pude aguantar a venir a verte usando esta tecnica.

Serena se acerco con la bebe en brazos.

-Esta es mi bebe, se llama Rini, es por quien no podia aceptar tu amor cuando te declaraste aquel dia en la terraza del colegio.

-¿Entonces ya sabias de ella en ese entonces?

-Si, tuvo problemas y con ayuda de plut volvio a mi pasado muy angustiada a que salvara a su madre que se encontraba en un problema.

-Jamas pense que esta fuera la razon, pero es una hermosa niña que no merecia desaparecer por enamorarme de ti.

-Seiya no te sientas asi, ya esta aqui con nosotros y podemos disfrutar de querernos como lo hacemos desde hace mucho.

Serena lo beso con tanto amor y cariño que este se sintio feliz de estar con ella en ese momento.

Mientras tanto Endymion revisaba los resultados que tenia y estos arrojaban que estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

-No puede ser posible.

Se observo su mano y noto que estaba negra, comenzo a sentir un dolor profundo en el pecho, Plut en ese momento llego y lo auxilo hasta la habitacion donde dormia.

-Señor Endymion, digame que es lo que le sucede.

-Voy a morir pronto Plut, no me queda mucho tiempo.

-¿Morir? ¿Que hay de la neoreina y su hija?

-No quiero que le digas nada de esto.

-Pero señor.

-Te lo pido Plut, ella no merece sufrir.

-No puedo soportar verlo asi.

-Yo tampoco puedo soportar verte asi Plut, eso me lastima el corazon.

-Sabe que le tengo un gran aprecio que ha llegado a convertirse en mas que una amistad.

-Eso mismo lo siento por ti Plut, te amo mas que a nadie.

Plut se quedo sin palabras en ese momento y solo se digno a besarlo.

Poco tiempo despues Endymion recupero fuerzas y fue a ver a Serena que ya se encontraba dormida junto a Rini.

-Serena, Rini, mis dos preciados amores, no creo que pueda soportar mas esto.

Nuevamente el dolor se apodero de este quejandose despertando a Serena que lo vio en el suelo.

-¿Endymion que te pasa?

-No es nada Serena, vuelve a la cama.

-Pero es que no te ves nada bien.

-No queria que te enteraras de esto.

Plut llego en ese momento muy afligida viendo lo que sucedia.

-¿Que le sucede Plut? dimelo.

-Voy a morir pronto Serena.

Grito fuerte ante la insistencia de la rubia, inmediatamente se desmayo.

Ambas corrieron a ayudarlo y poco despues la peli verde salio de la recamara.

-Ya esta un poco estable majestad.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo esta asi?

-Creo que desde que se entero de su embarazo majestad.

-¿Tu lo sabias?

-Si majestad, hace poco me entere y me dijo que no le contara nada.

-Seguro fue el dia en que las starlights vinieron ¿no es asi?

-No lo se majestad.

-Ellas lo sabran tambien.

-¡Serena!

Las dos escucharon el grito del rey y fueron juntas a verlo.

-Endymion por favor calmate.

-No podre soportar mas Serena.

-Por favor Endymion que sucedera con nuestra hija.

-Ustedes estaran bien.

-Si quieres puedo curarte con mi cristal de plata.

-No, nisiquiera lo intentes, lo que tengo ya esta muy avanzado como para que tu poder que aun esta debil me sane.

Nuevamente el dolor lo aquejaba mas fuerte.

-Solo quiero que sea feliz Serena, no pido nada mas que eso.

En ese momento cerro sus ojos dando su ultimo suspiro sin dejar de mirarla.

Serena simplemente se levanto de alli aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, observo a plut con una mirada de tristeza.

-Por favor prepara todo para el funeral.

-¿Se encuentra bien majestad?

-Si, solo haz lo que te dije, que toda la galaxia sepa que el rey de la tierra a muerto.

-Asi lo hare majestad, las chicas llegaran pronto.

-Si, puedes quedarte con el, no tienes porque dejarlo Plut.

Dicho esto la reina se fue aun muy seria y desconsolada a la vez.

Pocas horas despues en Kinmoku llegaba la fatal noticia que le rompio el corazon en mil pedazos a la reina Kakyuu.

Fighter que fue a verla la vio desvanecida en el suelo.

-Majestad.

-Fighter, ella te necesita mas que nunca a su lado.

-¿Serena?

-Si, el rey Endymion acaba de morir.

Al chico se le vino el mundo encima de solo escuchar eso.

-Debes ir a verla ahora mismo, nosotros iremos en unas horas.

Figther la ayudo a levantarse para salir corriendo de aquel lugar y desaparecer como una estrella fugaz.

Serena se habia quedado llorando en su cama toda la noche, a pesar de no sentir nada por Endymion se sentia muy triste, el lloro de su hija la desperto, la cargo para calmarla y decirle que todo estaba bien aqunque no fuera asi.

-¿Que hare sin ti Endymion?

Luna la vio en el suelo con Rini al llegar, la ayudo a levantarse para bajar a desayunar.

-No quiero nada Luna, perdoname.

-Serena, debes tener fuerzas.

-Es que no puedo Luna, aunque Endymion y yo ya no nos amabamos, me sient dolida por esto y no sabes cuanto.

-Quiza sea por todo lo que lo amaste, debes bajar para que no te vean mal las chicas, debes ser fuerte ante tus subditos y los demas reinos que vienen de otros planetas.

Seiya finalmente habia llegado cuando estaban en el entierro de Endymion, este la vio muy afligida y desconsolada frente al cajon.

De alguna manera queria acercarse a verla, pero no queria que las demas sailor se enojaran por esto.

-Serena mira quien acaba de llegar-Dijo muy bajo Venus.

Serena diviso a lo lejos a aquel chico.

-No es momento para eso Venus.

-Lo se, solo decia.

-Neo Reina Serena.

-Reina Kakyuu.

-Lamento mucho su perdida.

-Nosotras tambien-Dijeron las dos starlights.

-Gracias por estar aqui.

Seiya no soporto mas y sin importarle nada fue a saludarla.

-Majestad, lamento su perdida.

-Seiya.

Esta se le acerco dandole un abrazo fuerte dejando caer su tiara de reina y sin importarle los presentes.

-Por favor quedate conmigo, no te vayas de mi lado, te necesito mas que nunca.

Uranus vio esto y quizo romperle la cara a Seiya, pero Plut le señalo que no lo hicera, asi todas las demas comprendieron el dolor que sentia su reina en ese momento.

-No te dejare nunca mi bombon, tambien te necesito mucho.

Serena lloraba a mares abrazada a este que se sentia terrible al verla asi.


	4. estaremos juntos: es una promesa

Durante el entierro Seiya no dejo ni un momento sola a la reina afligida que lloraba.

Las demas sabian el gran dolor de la soberana al perderlo.

Despues de esto Seiya la llevo a su habitacion, recostandola en su cama.

-Debes descansar un poco.

-No se si pueda Seiya, esto me duele demasiado.

-Yo estare a tu lado ya te lo dije.

-¿Volveras a tu planeta?

Seiya no sabia que decirle, su mirada era triste.

La pequeña en ese momento comenzo a llorar y Seiya se le acerco para cargarla y calmarla.

-Ya calma bebe, yo me quedare con ustedes de ahora en adelante.

La acerco hacia Serena mirandola.-Es una promesa, no me ire jamas.

Serena se quedo un poco estatica ante la respuesta, el chico le tomo la mano besandosela.

-No quiero que tengas problemas con Kakyuu.

-Descuida, he hablado muchisimo de ti con ella y seguro podre quedarme.

-Rini nunca se calmaba tan rapido como lo hizo contigo ahora.-Quizo cambiar el tema.

-Es que nadie se resiste a mi encanto.

-No se que seria de mi si no estuvieras en este momento conmigo Seiya, necesitaba de tu buen humor para tranquilizarme y aceptar que ya no esta.

Seiya le entrego la bebe y se sento a su lado abrazandola.

-Te apoyare en esto, porque no sabes como me siento al verte asi.

-Aunque ya no amaba a Endymion, era el padre de esta niña.

Setsuna que estaba dolida como ella, fue a verla pero los vio juntos y se quedo alli.

-Las protegere con mi vida si es necesario Serena, sabes que te amo.

-Seiya creo que es un poco precipitado, solo seamos amigos en lo que paso mi dolor.

Llevo a la pequeña ya adormecida a su cuna.

-Ademas no creo que los demas vean con buenos ojos el que te aceptara tras la muerte de Endymion.

-Ya se que Uranus y las demas outers me matarian.

-Ademas soy la soberana, por favor comprendeme, intentare decirles con el tiempo que te amo.

-Te dare todo el tiempo que necesites, si quieres llorar y deshaogate lo que quieras pero no me ire de tu lado.

Serena lo abrazo.-Gracias por enterder mi estrella.

-Setsuna estaba llena de lagrimas que no soporto mas y se fue.

-Por ahora sera nuestro secreto de amor.

Seiya la ayudo a ir de nuevo a la cama.

-¿A donde vas?

-Esto...ire a descansar.

-Por favor no te vayas.

-Pero Bombon...

-Quedate ¿si?, si ellas vienen yo les explicare. Por favor no me dejes sola hoy.

-De acuerdo Bombon.

Se recosto en la cama nuevamente junto a ella abrazandolo.

-¿Seiya puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

-Tu vives mas alla de este mundo y me preguntaba si sabias que hay mas alla.

-Pues Bombon, lo que puedo decirte es que hay algo que nos puede dar esperanza y paz.

-¿Esperanza y paz?

-Si, tambien un lugar en el que hay millones de estrellas que mueren y regresan para reencontrarse con sus seres amados.

-¿Crees que si muero y me vuelvo como esas estrellas, te encontraria de nuevo desde un inicio mas alla de las estrellas?

-Bombon, si es nuestro destino sere feliz en cualquier vida contigo, no importando cuanto tarde en encontrarte, eres y sera mi unico amor.

-Es una promesa que tambien guardare en mi alma.

Setsuna se encontro con las demas outers que l vieron hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-¿A ti que te pasa?-Michiru.

-Acabo de venir de ver a la reina con Seiya.

-Ese maldito-Haruka.

-No se preocupen, la reina le pidio que no la dejara solo porque es su amigo.

-¿Que dijo ese?

-Que no la dejara sola ni aunque te opongas.

-Espero que no se pase con la reina.-Haruka

-Hotaru llevala a la habitacion por favor.

Ya en la habitacion la acosto.

-¿Por eso estas llorando mamá Setsuna?

-Es que es tan lamentable que el mueriera despues de haberle confesado su amor.

-¿Te refieres al rey?

-No quiero que menciones nada de esto a nadie por favor.

-Ahora entiendo porque lo buscabas tanto.

-Desde que supe del rompimiento de ellos dos me acerque mas, me entere que estaba muy grave y eso me dolio.

FLASH BACK

Serena se veia muy afligida y triste, siempre estaba de un lado a otro en el castillo evadiendo a Endymion y esto lo molesto.

-¿Que pasa contigo Serena?

-No quiero ver a nadie.

-Eres la reina, deberias estar feliz.

-Pues no lo estoy, hay algo que no tengo y es el amor de una persona.

-¿Hablas de seiya?

-Perdoname pero no puedo evitarlo, lo amo mas que a nada.

Endymion la abrazo y la llevo a la habitacion, aun con su dolor Serena lo comenzo a besar con toda la pasion.

El rey no entendia lo que sucedia pero se dejo llevar por sus deseos.

Serena adolorida solo pensaba en Seiya y nada mas que en el.

A la mañana siguiente se vio al lado de este.

-Serena.

-Darien lo que paso ayer fue...

-No te preocupes.

-Me ire a Kinmoku.

-Pero Serena.

-No me pidas nada, soy la soberana y hare lo que me plazca.

En ese instante escucharon un potente estruendo que venia de afuera.

Las scouts aparecieron.

-Nos atacan.

-Oculten a Serena.

-Me ire de aqui.

-No lo hagas, ya me harte de tus tonterias, vete con Venus.

-No..

La halo fuerte y se fue.

Endymion fue y ataco con las demas y lograron destruir el mal, pero algo se adentro en su cuerpo y nadie se dio cuenta.

FIN FLASH BACK

6 meses pasaron muy rapido y las outer veian con buenos ojos el que la reina estuviera feliz con Seiya y su hija.

-Nunca imagine que ese sujeto la amara tanto como para dejar su planeta.

-Pues asi lo hizo y esta feliz.

Serena a lo lejos veia a Seiya consintiendo a la pequeña cantandole.

-Mi amado seiya.

-Esta jovencita es muy sonriente como tu bombon.

-Espero que no me cambies por ella.

-Porque dices eso.

-Cuando fue al pasado tuvo una obsesion con Darien.

-¿Que?

-Asi como lo oyes, la dulc Rini se enamoro de su padre y no quiero que eso suceda.

-Entonces tendre cuidado bombon.

-Seras como un padre para ella y eso espero.

-Tu tambien lo seras bombon.

-Cambiando de tema, creo que ya es hora de contarle a todas.

-Pero ya es mas que evidente no crees.

-Si pero quiero que sea oficial.

-Entonces esperemos mañana y les contamos en el desayuno.

-Bien

Serena estaba preocupado por que Seiya no iba a su habitacion asi que fue por todo el palacio buscandolo.

-¿Seiya?

-Aqui Bombon.

En el jardin trasero brillaba algo y se acerco para entrar a un lindo jardin de flores doradas.

-¿Que haces? Ya quiero dormir.

-Solo queria sorprenderte, estaba practicando y lo arruinaste.

-¿Arruinar que?

-Esto Bombon.

Se acerco arrodillandose frente a ella con una hermosa sortija de una estrella y luna en medio.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Seiya yo...acepto.

Serena se abrazo a el y lo beso como nunca.

-Te prometo que te amare mas alla de la muerte.

-No digas eso Seiya...mejor di que te amare mas alla de las estrellas.

Sonrio y se vieron fijamente para despues besarse con mucho amor.

Continuara.


	5. un nuevo problema

Al dia siguiente, todas las

Sailors estaban desayunando con la reina, como ya era costumbre despues del ataque y muerte del rey.

-Chicas, Seiya y yo queremos comunicarles algo importante.

Tomo la mano de Seiya mirando fijamente a todas.

-Imagino que es respecto a su relacion sentimental.

Haruka sin hablar demas tomando su te.

-Asi es Haruka, se que ha pasado poco tiempo desde la muerte de Endymion pero Seiya me ha propuesto matrimonio.

Todas botaron de su boca su bebida y la miraron sorprendida.

-¿Que pasa?-Serena no las entendia-Anoche me lo propuso y acepte.

-Creimos que te lo habia pedido mucho antes Serena-Rei

-Tardaste mucho Kou-Haruka.

-¿Que? -Dijeron ambos aun confundidos.

-Chicos saben que por nosotras no hay problema, me encantaria que se casaran pronto.-Mina

-Lo mismo pienso yo-Lita

-Seremos tus damas de honor-Ami

Todas hablaban de casarse en pocos meses y se peleaban por la fecha, Seiya reia junto a Serena, ambos se habian acercado y dado un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Pero parece que a alguien no le agrada esto-Dijo Hotaru mirando a Haruka

Haruka bebia su cafe y las demas la miraban temerosas de su reaccion.

-Haruka...-Michiru la llamo tiernamente.

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro

-¿Entonces porque no dices nada? -Dijo Serena temerosa.

-No pense que esto fuera tan rapido majestad.

-Pero...

-Deberia esperar a que su difunto esposo cumpla el aniversario de su fallecimiento y quiza se puedan casar.

-Me parece muy bien-Ami

-¿Esperar seis meses?-Seiya

-Si, despues de todo la tienes a tu lado Kou, no es que se te vaya a escapar de tu lado.-Haruka.

-Se que tu eres nuestra reina, pero aveces piensas como la cabeza de bombon que eras. Solo quiero darte ese consejo mi reina.

Seiya la miro y ambos sonrieron aprobando la decision.

-Tu ganas Haruka, nos casaremos en seis meses.

-Bien.

-¿Entonces nos permites casarnos?

-Desde luego que si, era la mas ansiosa en saber si te casarias con Kou.

-Gracias Haruka.

Todas aplaudieron a aquella pareja muy emocionados de que llegara la fecha, pero tambien estaban felices de contar con tiempo de sobra para la organizacion.

-Despues de todo Sailor Uranus no es tan mala persona como crei.

-Tiene sus momentos de ira, pero se que tambien quiere lo mejor para mi.

Seiya la beso tan tiernamente que no queria soltarla.

Las demas salieron sin dejar de verlos dejandolos solos.

Setsuna fue la unica triste por todo aquello.

-¿Setsuna porque lloras?¿No estas feliz por la reina y Seiya?

-Hotaru, estoy feliz por ellos dos, lo merecen.

-¿Entonces es por el Rey Endymion verdad?

Serena salio en compañia de Seiya y las escucho hablando.

-Nada podemos hacer Hotaru.

-Por favor deja de llorar.

Serena le pidio a Seiya que se adelantara a ver a Rini y este acepto no si antes darle un beso.

-Sailor Plut.

-Neo Reina Serena.

-¿Podria hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro majestad-Hotaru se levanto y fue a ver a Rini

Serena la miro y despues se dio vuelta un poco nerviosa.

-¿Lloras por el verdad? Por Endymion.

-Majestad...

-Se muy bien que el te estaba correspondiendo Plut.

-Asi es, le pido me perdone.-Se arrodillo ante ella.

-No te pongas asi, era de esperarmelo, ya que muchas noches lo escuche susurrar tu nombre mucho antes de nuestra pelea y el enfrentamiento con el enemigo.

-¿Lo dice enserio?

-¿Porque crees que tome la repentina decision de buscar a Seiya?

Setsuna no paraba de llorar.

-El jamas dejo de amarte a ti Setsuna, asi como yo no deje de amar a Seiya.

-Pero su caso es distinto, el esta vivo.

-Que daria porque Endymion estuviera aqui a tu lado y verte feliz.

Setsuna la abrazo dandole un poco de su poder calmando su tristeza.

-Gracias por escucharme majestad.

-Siempre estare aqui para mis amigas, ahora si quieres ve a descansar.

Setsuna le hizo caso y subio a su habitacion, ella fue un momento tambien a llevar unas cosas para Rini.

Pero al acercarse al espejo se empezo a sentir mareada.

-¿Que me pasa?-No soportaba aquel dolor de cabeza, mucho menos logro llegar a la silla de su peinadora.

Respiraba muy fuerte y esto le dolia, rasgaba las telas del mueble de su agonia.

-Alejate, por favor, no quiero morir.

Justo en medio de ese dolor penso en Seiya y el cristal de plata la ayudo brillando un poco.

Lo observo y se alivio de ver que estaba en calma.

-El cristal de plata tiene una mancha. ¿Porque?

Seiya junto a Hotaru y Rini se divertian jugando en el jardin del palacio, algo muy tipico de ellos tres desde que habia llegado al lado de Serena, el chico estaba preocupado por Serena que aun no llegaba y fue a ver que sucedia.

Al llegar a la habitación la encontro dormida en la cama.

-Bombón

Esta no reaccionaba, le tomo la mano besandola, tambien acaricio su mejilla y fue a su oido susurrandole suavemente su apodo hasta que sonrio moviendose.

-Seiya, ¿Que pasa?-Dijo aun adormecida.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, no bajaste al jardin.

-Disculpa, me dio mucho sueño en cuanto vi la cama.

Sonrio entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Acaso estas enferma?

-No, creo que jamas viste mi lado perezoso en el pasado-Rio acariciando su mejilla.

Este se acerco acostandose a su lado abrazandola y se sintio feliz dandole un beso.

-Se divirtieron como siempre.

-Si, pero nos hiciste falta.

-Perdon.-Serena se levanto de la cama mirandolo aun con sus ojos medio dormidos.

Seiya la abrazo nuevamente.

-No importa mi bombón, seguro anoche no dormiste pensando en lo que sucederia con nuestra decision de casarnos.

-Tienes razón.

Serena le sonrio y este volvio a acostarse.

-¿Que haces?

-Ahora soy yo el que quiere dormir.

-Pero seiya...

Tomo su almohada y lo golpeo.

-¡Oye!

-¿Viniste solo a despertarme para esto?

Dijo Serena enojada bajando de la cama saliendo del cuarto, Seiya la siguio bajando las escaleras hasta el jardin.

Hotaru vio como los dos corrian riendose por que uno alcanzara al otro, esto la tenia feliz.

Finalmente la reina fue alcanzada por Seiya, esta simplemente se reia de el.

Cayeron juntos al suelo, Seiya no le parecia gracioso, ella lo miraba muy tiernamente acariciando su hermoso rostro.

-Te amo Seiya...

Fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de que este la besara tan cariñosamente.

N/A

Disculpen la demora, espero les guste.

Nos leemos en una proxima actualizacion.


	6. capitulo 6

Solo faltaban dos meses para la gran celebracion de su boda, las chicas tenian practicamente todo para ese dia.

Serena tenia episodios repentinos de dolor desde hacia tiempo y siempre que debia hacer algo decia que era solo un resfriado y necesitaba descansar, pero ya sabia lo que sucedia y eso la tenia realmente triste.

Cuando salia al jardin solo se limitaba a ver a Seiya con Rini jugando felices.

-Bomboncito porque no vienes a jugar.

-No tengo deseos de hacerlo mi estrella.

-¿Acaso te pasa algo?

-No se que me sucede Seiya, me siento algo cansada y quisiera ir a dormir.

-Bombon, parece que esto ya no es normal, llevas tiempo asi, le dire a Ami.

-No es necesario, solo ire a dormir.

No sabia como explicarle a Seiya lo que estaba pasandole, Seiya se limito a cargarla, la llevo a la habitacion.

-No tienes porque preocuparte tanto.-Serena bajo de sus brazos.

-Tienes tiempo asi bombon.-Seiya la abrazo.

-Seiya, debe ser por los nervios que tengo de estar a tu lado siempre.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Si, como no te lo imaginas, mira ya ves que estando cerca se me pasa todo.

-Entonces me quedare aqui.

-Cierra la puerta con seguro por favor.

-Pero...

-Quiero estar esta noche contigo Seiya.-Serena lo miro muy coqueta-Desde hace tiempo te lo queria decir.

Este no tenia ni idea de que ese dia su bombon le propondria estar juntos, fue a la puerta y la aseguro.

Se acerco nuevamente a esta y comenzo a besarla con tanta pasion, la rubia comenzo a quitarle sus camisa poco a poco hasta sentir su piel y lo miro ruborizada.

El chico peli azul le quito poco a poco el vestido que tenia sin dejar de besarla por todo su cuerpo, la chica solo gemia de sentir cada caricia de Seiya en su cuerpo.

Se recostaron en la cama ya desnudos, los dos gimieron a unirse en una dulce sensacion, los movimientos eran suaves y con las caricias en sus cuerpos, junto a sus besos hacian que se exitaran mas.

-Seiya...-Era lo unico que lograba decir la rubia en medio de su exitacion.

-Mi Bombon.

Despues de esto se sentaron en la cama aun unidos mirandose y besandose.

-¿Me amaras siempre?

-Solo te dire, que no habra otra mujer a quien ame.

-Pero, ¿y si algun dia no estoy mas para ti?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-¿Si llegara a desaparecer de tu vida?

-No pienses eso, jamas lo pienses, ese dia muero a tu lado Bombon.

Seiya la abrazo tan desesperado y Serena comenzo a besarlo.

-Te amo Seiya y eso es lo mas importante.-Serena tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Nunca jamas podre amar a otra mujer, aunque no estes, nuestras almas estan unidas por la eternidad bombon.

Serena lo abrazo tan esperanzada en sus palabras olvidando que su fatidico final estaba cerca.

Meses atras

Serena fue a la habitacion de Darien donde encontro una carta dirigida a ella, nadie lo habia visto pues se habia prohibido entrar a ese lugar desde su muerte.

Abrio la carta y vio unos resultados de sus examenes junto a la de su embarazo.

"Serenity, si estas leyendo esto, quiere decir que ya estoy muerto.

No quise asustarte con esto hasta que pasara el peligro con nuestro enemigo, pero me fue inutil, ya que no pude darme cuenta antes de que nos atacaran de que estas gravemente enferma y es mortal"

-¿Que?

"Descubri aquel dia en el hospital años atras que poco a poco te ira consumiendo el alma y tu cuerpo, no le preste atencion a esto ya que pense que con tu cristal de plata podras superarlo"

-Entonces, no logre superarlo con el.

Las lagrimas de la reina eran abundantes mojando su vestido.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

Serena golpeaba fuertemente su mano contra el suelo llorando amargamente pensando en Seiya y su hija.

Desde aquel dia no era la misma, trataba de aparentar delante de los demas que era feliz, ya que no los queria hacer sufrir.

Despertaron juntos y felices de que asi hubiera sido.

-Gracias por esta dulce noche Seiya.

Seiya solo la beso y acaricio su mejilla sonriendoles.

-¿Sabes? Se me ocurre algo antes de que nos casemos.

-¿Ahora que mi bombon?

-Quiero ir a Kinmoku?

-Pero bombon, has estado enferma.

-Te he dicho que no me siento mal, ademas quiero conocerlo, quiero estar alli hasta que sea la boda, Por favor-Serena decia con pucheros.

-Como negarte algo asi.

Serena lo abrazo feliz y emocionada, Seiya noto que esta ya no se veia como en dias anteriores.

KINMOKU

Las outer ni las inners se opusieron a ese capricho de su reina, ambos se despidieron dejando a cargo las chicas de Rini.

Al llegar a ese lugar Serena noto que era mas lindo de lo que se habia imaginado.

-Que hermosas flores mi estrella.

-Son las mismas que te mostre el dia que te propuse matrimonio mi bombon.

-El cielo tambien es muy hermoso con todas esas estrellas.

-Seguro te divertiras con todo lo nuevo que descubriras.

-Si, me siento con animos de estar aqui.

-Esto si que es algo nuevo, me alegra verte asi.

Serena lo abrazo y este la cargo cayendo juntos al suelo en donde la flores comenzaron a brillar majestuosamente y Serena estaba encantada.

Kayuu llego interrumpiendolos.

-Bienvenidos, estaba esperandolos.

-Disculpanos, pero mi bombon queria ver el lugar.

-Asi es.

-Me alegra que te guste Serena, pero por favor vamos al palacio.

La estadia en ese planeta hizo olvidar a Serena su molesta enfermedad, le encantaba pasar tiempo aprendiendo su cultura y mas al lado de Seiya.

Hasta que a solo una semana de su boda con Seiya, sucedio lo peor.

Serena se sentia muy terrible mientras dormia al lado de Seiya, una horrrible tos le comenzo y esto alerto a Seiya, la rubia se levanto de la cama para ir al baño, el chico la siguio viendo como estaba tociendo sangre por la boca.

Ambos se miraron sorpredidos, Serena se sintio mareada y se desmayo, Seiya logro tomarla antes de que se golpeara.

Fue por alguien para que la examinara, la chica desperto y vio a Seiya con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Que pasa?

-Porque no me dijiste esto Serena.

-¿De que hablas?-Dijo nerviosa.

-Estas enferma y a punto de morir en cualquier momento.

Serena se dio vuelta soltandose de el.

-Crei que si lo hacia te lastimaria.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Hace muy poco, encontre una carta de Endymion.

-Es por eso que cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez me preguntaste eso.

-Si, por eso lo adelante, no queria perder mi oportunidad de estar a tu lado.

-No quiero que mueras.-Seiya lloraba abrazandola

-Yo tampoco quiero, pero al parecer nuestro destino lo quiere asi-Serena lloraba amargamente.

-Te amo mas alla de todo Serena, incluso de la misma muerte.

-Nunca me ire de ti, siempre estaremos juntos.

Serena se sintio mal de nuevo regresando a la cama con Seiya.

-No se cuanto me quede de vida, pero quiero pedirte un favor muy importante Seiya.

-Que es mi bombon-Dijo tomandola de la mano con lagrimas.

-Quiero que me prometas que al morir, traeras a Rini a este lugar y haras que viva una vida feliz como una niña normal.

-No me pidas eso...

-Es algo que me haria muy feliz, no me importa que digan los demas, no quiero ver a mi hija como reina...prometemelo.

-Lo prometo mi bombon.

Tokio de Cristal

Al llegar de nuevo, pidieron no ser molestados en esos dias,ya que querian pasar todo el dia y noche a solas hasta la boda.

Una noche antes Serena lo dejo solo un rato y fue a la sala de oraciones del palacio, observo la torre de cristal y lloro amargamente.

Luego de esto observo como el cristal de plata ya solo tenia un diminuto brillo dentro de tanta obscuridad.

-Por favor cristal de plata, elimina este maligno poder dentro de mi, solo quiero estar feliz con el, cumple mi deseo por ultima vez...

Serena sintio como todo el poder de su brillo hacia que el cristal volviera a brillar como antes y se elevaba lejos de ella.

"Viviras lo que tengas que vivir Serenity"

Al escuchar esto sonrio y miro como su destello desaparecia en el firmamento.

-A cualquier costo.

La boda se realizaba, todo estaba impecablemente hermoso, Serena lucia su vestido de novia y sus cabello recogido totalmente con una trenza como diadema, con destellos de estrellas muy hermosa, Seiya se veia radiante ante la belleza de Serena con un traje de la guardia Kinmokiana que le habia gustado a Serena y le habia prometido usarlo.

Al llegar al altar tomo el brazo de este y se notaban muy felices, ella mas ya que creia que su vida seguiria despues de su sacrificio.

Despues de los anillos y los votos fueron declarados marido y mujer, se besaron con cariño y amor.

Pero el cuerpo de Serena se desvanecio, todos observaron aquello impresionados, pero no querian acercarse.

-Serena, por favor reacciona, no me abandones.

-Creo que este es nuestro destino Seiya, no puedo mas.

-De que me sirve la vida, eres lo que yo pido.

-Seiya, cuidaras de Rini, no puedes dejarla sola, sere feliz hasta encontrarte de nuevo.

-No quiero Serena, te quiero en esta, no quiero perderte, sabes que te amo mas alla de todo.

-Si, mas alla de las estrellas.-Serena le apreto mas la mano y este se la beso.

Serena sonrio mientras el peli azul la beso dulcemente, al alejarse vio como la fuerza desaparecio de su mano soltandose y cayendo al suelo.

"La reina Serenity, ha muerto"- Luna dijo muy dolida.

Seiya pego un grito de dolor abrazando a la rubia, esto acompañado de la lluvia repentina que empezo a caer cubriendo las lagrimas de todos los presentes.

"Se que cuidaras de ellas dos, mi Seiya"

Continuara...

Por favor no me maten, esto es un spoiler de lo que pasara mas adelante..


	7. capitulo 7

Seiya llevo a Serenity a la habitacion donde descansaria su cuerpo para siempre, todos lo acompañaron en su pena, nadie podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Decidieron dejarlo por un rato en aquel lugar, Seiya tomo su cuerpo abrazandolo, lloraba a mas no poder, tocando sus dulces labios y sus hermosos ojos que ya no veria jamas.

-¿Porque mi amado bombon, porque me dejaste solo? Sabes que te amo como a nadie, haz roto mi corazón totalmente.

Le beso su mano fria pero no le importaba, se acerco a su pecho y se quedo alli durante un buen rato hasta que se quedo dormido con las mano de su amada entrelazada a la suya.

Despues de un rato Michiru y Haruka estaban en su habitacion aun consternadas con lo que le sucedia a la reina.

-Esto es algo muy extraño.-Michiru se sento a su lado.

-Si demasiado, primero la muerte del rey y ahora misteriosamente la reina muere el dia de su boda con Seiya.-Michiru.

-Tal vez lo que sucede es que ellos dos no estaban destinados a estar juntos.-Haruka dijo muy pensativa.

-No vuelvas a decir algo asi, no culpes a Seiya de todo esto, tu mas que nadie a visto como Seiya trataba a nuestra reina, hasta la espiabas tratando de buscar algun indicio para separarlo.

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso te interesa ese tipo?-Haruka

-Claro que no, solo escuchame bien Haruka, si ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos yo no merezco tampoco una vida feliz.-Michiru

-Tienes razon, nosotras hemos vivido muchas cosas que nos han querido alejar, pero siempre hay algo que nos mantiene unidas.-Haruka.

-Si, quiza en esta vida no, pero tal vez en la proxima ellos dos lo esten, solo deben encontrarse.-Michiru

Haruka abrazo a la regente de los mares ya que se sentia algo triste al igual de ella.

Sala de control del palacio.

Amy junto a Setsuna revisaban el repentino cambio en el ambiente ese dia.

-Me parece tan extraño que en este mismo momento este nevando siendo verano.

-Presisamente sucede desde el momento en que la reina murio.-Plut.

Luna y Artemis llegaron notando la cara de ambos algo confundidas, asi que entre los cuatro decidieron seguir investigando la causa de esto.

Mientras tanto las demas outers e inners se encontraban en el gran salon levantando los adornos y decoraciones que con gran esmero y dedicacion habian colocado el dia anterior, Mina no dejaba de llorar en una de las mesas.

-¿Porque sucedio todo esto y precisamente a Serena?-Estaba desecha por dentro que sus lagrimas no paraban.

Yaten se acerco a ella sin importarle lo que los demas pensaran que pasaba entre ellos.

-Tranquilizate por favor.

-Tu sabes lo mucho que se amaban Yaten, esto me desgarra el corazon de verdad.

-No quiero ni pensar en que te pase lo mismo a ti algun dia, prefiero morirme contigo antes de que eso pase.-Yaten la abrazo consolandola.

-Serena estaba hermosa en su traje de novia-Rei se sento junto a ellos con lagrimas en sus ojos-La regañe demasiado cuando le enseñe a ponerselo.-Rio recordando sus ultimas peleas juntas.

-Es una verdadera lastima que no probara el delicioso pastel que tanto queria.-Lita dijo esto dejando caer todos los adornos que habia soltado-De la tristeza que tenia se arrodillo llorando.-¿Porque sucedio esto? Ella merecia ser feliz.

Los demas se acercaron a darle y darse consuelo por su perdida.

Seiya se encontraba totalmente dormido aun al lado de Serena, Taiki llego con la princesa Kakyuu a ese lugar despues de que llegara tarde a la ceremonia.

-Esta hay majestad.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva asi.

-Desde horas, tal parece que no quiere alejarse de su cuerpo desde que murio.

-Comprendo el dolor que debe estar pasando, no se que vaya a sucerder, pero debemos ser muy pacientes con Seiya.

-No puedo creer que al fin seria feliz con la chica y el cruel destino se la arrebata.

-Taiki ¿Podrias dejarme a solas con Seiya por un rato? Debo hablar con el sobre algo importante.

-Si majestad, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme, ire con Ami a investigar.

Taiki hizo la reverencia y se alejo, se acerco a Seiya que estaba al lado de Serena aun dormido.

-Seiya por favor despierta.-Movio su cabeza suavemente hasta hasta que desperto mirandola.

-Alteza.

-Me acabo de enterar de todo y lo lamento- La peli roja no dudo en abrazarlo llorando.

Seiya acepto su abrazo y la abrazo como nunca lo habia hecho a una mujer que consideraba mas su amiga que su futura reina.

-Debes salir de aqui, esto te hara mas daño.

-No quiero separarme de ella ni un instante.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada por ella, entiende que esto era su destino.

-Un maldito destino que me la arrebato para siempre, no quiero que la alejen de mi, se ve tan hermosa.-Seiya tenia lagrimas que le salian con dolor.

-Entiende Seiya, deben darle el descanso en este lugar, no puedes seguir en esto, ademas agradece todo el tiempo feliz que te dio Endymion para que estuvieran juntos despues de su muerte.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?

-Sabes esto es algo que no debias saber, quizas esto te pueda afectar

-Digame majestad, ya nada me lastimara mas que la muerte de mi bombon.

-Bueno la verdad es que, el rey Endymion me envio una carta hace mucho con Sailor Venus.

-¿Mina? Yo crei que esa chica habia ido solo con el pretexto de ver a Yaten.

-No, me llevo una carta que me quebro el corazon.

-Por favor majestad que decia.

-Ay Seiya, el sabia perfectamente que estaba a poco tiempo de perder la vida y me pidio que tu fueras enviado a la tierra para protegerla y amarla.

-¿Todo esto fue su plan? ¿Por eso usted me dejo asi sin quejarse ni reprocharme?

-Si, cuando vine con ustedes, hable con el seriamente y me conto que cuando fueron atacados su cuerpo fue lastimado, pero antes de que sucediera todo eso, ella habia decidido escapar y le conto todo sobre el amor que sentia por ti, por eso al enterarse que iba a morir, decidio darle un ultimo regalo a su aun esposa.

-¿Porque? De nada sirvio todo esto, ella esta muerta y el lo sabia.

-¿Que?

-Cuando estuvimos en Kinmoku y Serena presento sus primeros sintomas antes de volver me confeso que el le habia dejado una carta.

-Entonces es mas doloroso de lo que pensaba, crei que no lo sabias.

-Por eso cuando volvimos no deje de estar a su lado ni por un instante, pero jamas pense que fuera a ser tan pronto y menos en la boda.

-Se que ahora es dificil para ti, pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros, ahora creo que debes pensar en esa niña, ella te necesita ya que quedo sola en este mundo.

-Tiene razon majestad, quiza con el tiempo pueda superar mi dolor, pero jamas podre amar a nadie como ame a mi bombon.

Kakyuu lo abrazo dandole animos y calmando un poco su dolor esparciendo un poco el dulce aroma de su poder y asi dejo aquella habitacion, no sin ante besarla y susurrarle.

-Yo te amare siempre y mas alla de las estrellas.

Una rubia estaba dormida en su cama soñando tan feliz que sonreia.

-Yo tambien te amare Seiya...

Su cuerpo comenzo a brillar y despues desaparecio sin darse cuenta de que habia hablado entre dormida.

Seiya despues de dormir todo un dia y una noche enteras sin parar en la cama donde habia compartido tantas cosas con Seiya desperto con solo el deseo de hablar con los demas.

-Veo que ya estas mas calmado ¿Verdad?

-Luna, sabes que no puedo resignarme a perder a Serena, pero si el destino es asi, no puedo con eso.

-Animo Seiya, hay muchos que te quieren.

-Eso me dijo la princesa Kakyuu, debo luchar ahora por cuidar de Rini.

-La pobrecita no sabe nada de esto, aun es muy pequeña para entender que sus padres no estan.

-Por eso cumplire la ultima voluntad de Serena.

-¿Su ultima voluntad?

-Si, lo sabras en un rato, ¿Podrias decirle a los demas que los espero en la sala de reuniones?

-Bien, lo que decidas estara bien para los dos,

-Los quiero a todos en 1 hora. Ire a ver a Rini.

Luna noto que a pesar de su dolor estaba demostrando caracter y cordura ante su situacion.

Seiya llego a la habitacion de Rini donde dormia sin saber nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era lo mejor para ella ya que no sufriria como lo estaba haciedo el.

-Pequeño bombon rosa, dare todo de mi para cuidarte siempre como lo prometi.

La pequeña comenzo a llorar tanto que Seiya la cargo arrullandola.

-Imagino que sabes que sucede, pero aqui estare siempre para ti pequeña, cuidare de ti.

Mina que fue a buscar a Seiya para darle consuelo pero lo escucho en la habitacion de Rini, al verlo alli sonriente arrullando a la niña no pudo evitar llorar.

-¿Que te paso?-Rei

-A pesar de que Serena se fue, Seiya a tratado de calmar sus lagrimas por la pequeña Rini.-Mina.

-El ha sido su unica figura paterna.-Rei

-No quiero que nada separe a esos dos, seguro Serena no permitiria que pasara eso, son muy felices.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Ya sabes que ellos son de Kinmoku, se iran a cumplir su labor como sailors y Rini tendra que crecer para ser la nueva soberana de este mundo.-Mina

-Dudo mucho que las demas permitan que Seiya se lleve a la pequeña.-Rei.

-Chicas, Seiya las necesita a todas en la sala de reuniones en una hora.

-¿En la sala de reuniones?-Rei.

-¿Ahora?¿Porque hoy?-Mina.

-Solo me dijo que nos necesitaba a todos en una hora, asi que no falten y avisenle a los demas.-Luna.

Asi todas hicieron caso a las ordenes de Seiya y acudieron a la sala de reuniones en donde vieron al chico cargando a la pequeña dama en sus brazos.

-Vi que hace poco se marcho tu princesa-Luna entregaba en sus brazos a la pequeña.

-Asi es, ya pronto lo hare yo.-Seiya la recibio muy feliz.

Luna no podia creer que en cualquier momento dejaria a la pequeña sola.

-Las he citado aqui porque en un par de dias debo irme a Kinmoku a cumplir mis deberes como la lider de las Starlights que soy.

-¿Te iras?-Artemis se pronuncio.

-Asi debe ser, ya nada me ata a este lugar.-Seiya dijo muy seriamente y a la vez nostalgico mirando a la pequeña.-Tambien me llevare a la pequeña dama conmigo.

-¿Que?-Gritaron Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna al tiempo.

-Asi como lo escuchan, Serena me pidio esto cuando estuvimos en Kinmoku y me entere de su enfermedad.-Seiya.

-Pero no puedes hacerlo, ella es la proxima reina de este planeta.-Michiru.

-No puedes alejarla de sus costumbres y de su gente.-Haruka dijo un poco amenazador.

-Esa fue la ultima voluntad de Serena, quiere que ella cresca feliz como una niña normal.-Seiya.

-Tal cual era Serena cuando era una simple chica-Luna suspiro.

-Asi es Luna, por eso quiero que tu tambien vengas conmigo y Artemis.-Seiya

-¿Yo?

-Si, tu mas que nadie puede cuidarla y contarle mas sobre su madre.

-¿Que piensa la princesa Kakyuu de todo esto?-Hotaru dijo mirando de frente a Maker

-Bueno, ella sabe que es fue el ultimo deseo de la reina, no podra, ademas en Kinmoku puede aprender .-Kakyuu

-Claro, como ser una chica muy detestable como Kou.-Haruka bufo.

-No te burles Haruka, nuestro planeta no es tan primitivo como el suyo-Yaten respondio.

-Desde luego que no lo es, tiene mas tecnologia que aqui, y quien sabe la pequeña sea buena niña al lado de Seiya.-Taiki

-Yo opino lo mismo, quiza sea algo menos gritona a como la recordamos en el pasado.-Mina

-Si, con Seiya se ha visto que es algo menos pretenciosa y mimada-Lita

-¿Pero que pasara con el palacio?-Haruka.

-Nosotras cuidaremos de este mundo-Rei

-¿Creen que lo lograremos sin nuestra Reina?-Haruka

-No comprendo porque dices esas cosas Haruka.-Seiya dijo algo enojado.

-No permitire que te lleves a la pequeña.-Haruka.

-Solo te pido por una vez en la vida y en nombre de tu reina y la mujer que amo y amare, la cuidare siempre como si fuera mi hija.-Seiya lo veia con algo de lagrimas que se avistaban en su rostro.

-Solo te pedire una cosa muy importante.-Haruka suspiro.

-Acepto cualquier condicion-Seiya.

-Nunca le menciones que es una princesa.-Haruka

-Solo en el caso en que suceda algo en el futuro y el caso requiera lo haras-Michiru.

-Bien-Seiya

-Y otra cosa muy importante, jamas le menciones que eres esa chica.-Setsuna

-Si, eso lo tendre muy en cuenta-Dijo algo sonrojado.

En el preciso momento en el que Haruka iba a decir algo notaron que las paredes del palacio estaban comenzando a temblar.

-¿Que esta pasando?-Artemis

-Lo que nos temiamos -Ami

-¿Descubrieron algo?-Seiya dijo horrorizado.

-Tal parece que el planeta se congelara en cualquier momento-Setsuna.

-Pero pensamos que pasaria despues-Ami

-Al pareces lo esta haciendo en este momento ya que la reina desaparecio.

-Sera mejor que se marchen con la pequeña ahora, esto podria ponerse peor-Hotaru

-Si ¿Pero como?-Seiya

-Llevate esta llave del tiempo, los guiara de inmediato a Kinmoku.

\- Luna, Artemis vamonos ya.-Seiya

Taiki y Yaten tambien los siguieron hasta llegar a la puerta del tiempo junto a Venus y Mercury.

Entraron a esta y desaparecieron.

-Cuidala mucho Seiya-

Uranus dijo al verlos partir mientras intentaban proteger desde afuera del palacio junto a las demas creando una barrera.

Despues todo se torno brillante y cegante que no podian detectar que era eso y comenzo a nevar con demasiados vientos fuertes, decidieron regresar al palacion pero algo los hizo desaparecer a cada una en aquella luz que despues formo una gran capa protectora del planeta, el palacio de Tokio de Cristal cerro sus puertas para siempre al cubrirse de el feroz hielo.

Nadie se dio cuenta en ese momento que lo que habia ocasionado ese fenomeno fue el cristal de plata que la reina habia sacado de su cuerpo tiempo atras.

Continuara...

Ay no se como les parezca, pero estoy intentando dejarme llevar por mi imaginacion para llegar a lo que quiero.

¿Sera que Rini sera buena niña con Seiya?

¿Sera que ocurrira algo en el planeta con este fenomeno?

Esto y mucho mas en los siguientes capitulos, si me demoro es porque ando actualizando los demas.


End file.
